


Oil on Canvas

by ronnings



Series: Superlane Oneshots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute Kara Danvers, F/F, Nervous Kara Danvers, Protective Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnings/pseuds/ronnings
Summary: Kara likes painting using the green that matches Lucy's eyes, and Lucy notices.





	

She and Kara were friends, Lucy reminds herself as she draws herself up to knock on the blonde’s door. Besides, would Kara have invited her for a movie night if they weren’t friends? As soon as the thought entered her brain, Lucy realized Kara would do something like that in a heartbeat. The hero was so selfless, it was continually shocking to the soldier. Before she even gets a chance to rap the door a second time, Lucy finds Kara opening the door with that damn smile. Lucy doesn’t get a chance to think about how fast Kara had approached the door because Kara has paint on her face. The corners of Lucy’s mouth turn up in a smile as she laughs. Kara looks confused before Lucy pulls herself together to explain.

“Kara?” Lucy says with a final giggle, then draws upon her usual eloquence to talk about the rainbow on Kara’s face. Kara nods, her face remaining contorted in a confused expression. “You, have paint all over your face.”

“I-I what?” Kara exclaims, reaching up to touch her face, smearing green and blue over her cheek. “Oh no.” Kara runs to the kitchen to clean her face, but Lucy follows the blonde. Lucy picks up a washcloth and grips Kara’s chin.

“I’ve got it.” Kara stills at Lucy’s words, trying not to think about how close Lucy is to her face, and how if she moved two inches closer, they would be kissing. Kara looks anywhere other than directly at the brunette. 

For her part, Lucy is lucky that Kara is too preoccupied with her own thoughts to notice Lucy’s heart sped up after she knelt to clean Kara’s cheek. However, sometimes Kara’s caring nature worked against Lucy’s plans, as Kara questions Lucy’s health.

“Are you--are you okay?” Kara does not allow the soldier to respond as she launches into a complete ramble. “Your heart is kinda freaking out currently. Are you having a heart attack? Lucy, oh my god you’re gonna die.” Kara scoops Lucy up in her arms, prepared to rush the Director to a hospital or the D.E.O. “Maybe both,” Kara thinks, opening her window.

Lucy is frozen. She feels herself being carried to the window of Kara’s apartment, but finally her head clears and she moves. “No, Kara. I’m totally fine. I just was tired from running up the stairs.” Lucy lies, hopes Kara doesn’t notice.

“Lucy, we both know that running up those stairs do as little to you as they do me, although admittedly sometimes I cheat and fly up the stairs.” Kara points out, setting Lucy down before returning to the cleaning cloth. Lucy sighs, and the pair sits silently whilst Lucy removes the last traces of oil paint. Reluctantly, the brunette stands up, positioning herself facing the couch. Kara gathers the damp washcloth and tosses it on the sink before sliding adjacent to Lucy and gently bumping the other girl’s arm. “Lucy?” Her voice is barely above a whisper as she attempts to follow Lucy’s gaze. Oh.

Lucy steps toward the canvas deliberately. “Damn, Kara, did you paint this?” Lucy questions, voice soft and peaceful. 

Kara shuffles nervously, scrutinizing her art. The blonde edges nearer to the painting, alien eyes immediately observing flaws. “That’s actually what I was painting before you showed up. I was so engrossed in it that I didn’t hear you before you knocked, and then...” Kara vaguely gestures to her face and the paints. “It’s not phenomenal, I know.” Kara squints down to her shoes, adjusting her glasses.

“I think it’s great. Do you paint often?” Lucy inquires thoughtfully, heading leaning to one side as she continues to regard the painting. It is a rain forest, the perspective showing the tops of the canopy. The painting displays plenty of greenery in addition to several birds flying level with the tree canopy. Lucy attempts to remember if she had ever seen one of Kara’s paintings, truly seen it. The brunette decides she was distracted by keeping James in-line. However, even if James had tried to make a move on Kara, the blonde would not have gone along with it. Lucy concedes that in all likelihood she had been distracted by Kara, not James.

“Yeah, um, I started painting once I got here. At first, I tried to paint Krypton, but I wasn’t very good so it just made me more upset.” Kara breathes deeply and Lucy is careful not to startle the other girl. “Now I paint Earth’s landscapes, I guess it helps fill the void, though I still regret not accurately painting Krypton. Then Kal-El, Clark, would have been able to see his birthplace.” Lucy mentally registers Kara does not refer to Krypton as Clark’s home. Truthfully, Lucy does not blame her, Clark had only been on Krypton briefly before the cousins were shipped to Earth. 

“Why not revisit Krypton?” Lucy questions softly. “You must have gotten better at painting, this is breathtaking, Kara.” Kara can hear the brunette’s heart pulsing at a swift pace, feels as though her own must be hasty.

Kara shuffles her feet, peering downward, “There weren’t as many greens.” Kara begins to assume she said it too silently for human ears to receive. Lucy somehow interprets the soft mumbling as the words Kara had intended for them to be. Kara feels her chin being cradled by Lucy’s palm, her breath hitching as she notes the care in Lucy’s eyes. Lucy silently urges Kara on. Kara, for her part, manages not to trip when she goes into her closet to take out a small portion of her art work. Lucy looks at the blonde quizzically, opening her mouth to ask another question. Kara beats her to it. “Just, look at these.” Kara pleads, and Lucy nods before Kara begins laying the art on the floor in chronological order. It does not take the superhero long until she is pushing herself from the floor. Kara nervously drags her palms over her thighs.

Lucy immediately notices that around the middle of this selection of work, Kara begins using a vibrant green more and more often. Lucy cannot help the involuntary leap in her heart rate as she realizes, bending to peer at the dates of the pieces, that the green appears in heavy frequency around the time Kara had befriended her in earnest. “The green, it starts when we became friends,” Lucy observes gently.

“Your eyes. It matches your eyes.” Kara swallows thickly, hoping she hasn’t misread the beautiful officer. Lucy staves off the urge to kiss the foreigner, instead favoring the use of words.

“Kara, I’m a trained officer of the United States Army. I am the daughter of a prominent General in said army. I have a law degree, and I have been Cat Grant’s lawyer. Recently I’ve even become the head of a top secret government organization.” The human pauses to fill her lungs and try to quell her speeding heart. “Yet, none of these things could have prepared me to meet you. Kara, you rival the sun in so many ways. You’re warm, to everyone, a feat I can only admire. Your smile is brighter than any sun, anywhere. Not just Earth’s. Anyway, my point is that you are gorgeous, smart, kind, hilarious, and strong. You have completely enamored me, Kara Danvers. And most importantly, you have absconded with my heart.”

“Lucy, are you-are you asking me out? Like on a date?” Lucy smiles nervously, watching Kara evaluate the information. The silence feels like an eternity to the brunette, who is praying she doesn’t get thrown into space. When blue eyes lock again with green, Lucy realizes she never really answered the question.

“Yes, Kara Danvers. Zor-El, whichever you prefer. Yes, I am asking you on a date with me.” Kara beams down at her, picking up the breath-taking woman and spinning her. Kara puts Lucy back on the ground and leans in towards the brunette’s ear.

“I’d love to go on a date with you.” Kara leans back and smiles, warmly listening to the shorter girl’s heart as it increases to match the slight blush. Lucy then brings her lips to Kara’s and kisses her chastely before pulling away with a smirk. Kara chooses to ignore the way Lucy’s heart speeds up once more.

“Tomorrow night? I’ll text you once I figure out what we’re doing.” Lucy says, retreating with a small wave. Lucy exits, cursing herself for falling for a Kryptonian. Kara waves back, a large grin sweeping across her features before shooting out the window, above the city. It isn’t a minute later when Kara hears a familiar voice on the other end of the phone.  
“Kara? What’s up?” Alex asks kindly.

“I have a date with Lucy Lane tomorrow.” Alex grins into the phone before asking her sister about the details.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished! I hope you guys liked this, I certainly liked writing it.
> 
> -Ronnings


End file.
